1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optometry and in particular to apparatus and means for improving visual acuity of persons.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has been common to provide eye training, such as a wide range of eye exercises.
Visual abilities include normal vision characteristics, such as represented by the conventional 20/20 characterization of a person that can read at 20 feet letters designed to be read at 20 feet. Additional visual abilities include the ability to follow moving objects, to fixate on a series of fixed objects, the change focus between objects at different distances, to maintain attention for extended periods of time, to judge relative distances of objects accurately, to utilize peripheral vision, and to read rapidly. One important visual ability is the far-point acuity of the person.